Canadas suicide note
by IvanRoChuBraginski
Summary: They all think he is dead. Some think he is still alive. Canada has writen a suicide note and every one is sad or fighting. They dont know what to think. Broken hearts and blameing may tear this world apart.
1. The note

Dear everyone,

Im sorry to leave you all, but I'm tired of no one noticing me. I think if youknow what I've been through, you would understand.

To America, you were a good brother to me, even though you always make me the underdog. You are always better than me and you never would hangout with me. All I ever wanted to do was to be like you, fun, strong and the hero. I didn't want to be your hat. You may never have cared about me and I wouldn't be surprised if you still don't. I hope your life is exciting.

To England, you never knew who I am. As you read this, you may think, " who is this." I tell you who I am and you mistake me for your own son, America. But after all those times, I still cared about you. I hope you remember me.

To France, you were a good father to me and you remembered me. Thank you for everything you have done for me. Im sorry to leave you, but life was unbearable. I hope you understand. I love you father.

To Russia, you were there off and on. You sat on me and thought I was a chair at times. Other times we would drink together. I want you to know that I loved you and thank you for helping me at some times. I hope you find a love soon.

To kuminjaro, you were my only true friend. You never remembered me, but I didn't care. You helped me and was with me during the hard times. I want you to know that you were the best bear a person could ever want. I hope you find a new owner how loves you as much as I did.

To cuba, I want you to know that I forgive you for beating me up all those times. You were a friend to me and was kind after we got to know each other. I'm sorry we had to cut our friendship short. I'm sure you will make more anyway.

I hope you all remember me. I'm sorry for leaving. Love Matthew Williams, aka Canada.


	2. They find out

America was the one that found the note. As he read it his hands trembled. He sank to his knees and cried and England walked in the room. "America, what is wrong?" England kneels down next to America and reads the note. "Oh my god... Canada." America slowly gets up. "Its all my fault. Its all my fault, I should have been a better brother. I should have protected him!" America starts to hit the wall and England puts the note down and gets up. "America, its not your fault. Its everyones fault. We never spent time with him. He... just..." England starts to cry. France was outside the door and heard everything. he slowly sank to his knees and cried. "My son... Canada... CANADA!" Cuba was passing by when he heard what happened. "Oh no, Canada." He walks in the room, not even caring that America was yelling at him to get out, and picked up the note. As he read it, tears streamed down his face. "No! No! He can't be dead! He might still be alive! we have to find him!" England walks to him. "Cuba, I'm sorry. But there is no way of knowing that he is alive" Cuba starts to yell. "Well if you really did care about him, you would help me look for him" England and Cuba start fighting and America sees France crying in the door, he walks to him and hugs him. "Im sorry france." Kuminjaro Walks up with tears in his eyes and hugs France. "He may still be alive, we need to find him. And fast.


	3. Russia finds out

Cuba has been looking all over for Canada. "I know he is not dead yet, I can feel it." England walks in. "Cuba, your wasting your time. We dont know how long ago he wrote this." "Shut up! What do you know?! You dont even know him like I do!" As England and Cuba begin to fight, in the other room Russia just found out whats happening and read the part of the note meant for him. "Canada, he loves me?" He hears Cuba and England fighting and walks over to them. "England, Cuba, do you know what is going on? Canada isnt dead, is he?" Tears start to form in Russias eyes and England tries to comfort him. "I think so. Im sorry..." Cuba yells at England, "How do you know?! What is he is still alive, slowly dying somewhere and we are just not even trying to look!" England gets up. "Cuba, i know that Canada is important to you, but im sorry, he is dead." Cuba starts to cry. "NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! YOU ARE JUST STUPID!" Russia slowly leaves the room and Cuba follows. Russia turns to Cuba, "Cuba, I know hes not dead. We have to find him" "Right."

America is taking this hard. So is France. France walks to America, Who is quietly crying still and hugs him, "I want you to know that this is not your fault." America looks at France. "But, he's right. I did make him the underdog. I never spent any time with him. I acted like he wasn't even there." "I know, but we have to learn from this, i guess. I wasn't the best father to him. And..." France starts to cry. "Don't cry France. Its ok."

Russia hasn't slept for days. He and Cuba have been trying to find Canada. But now,they are lossing hope. Russia is in his bed right now and Belarus walks in. "Big brother, whats wrong?" She sits next to him and Russia doesn't even run. "Canada is probubly dead. And I never told him that I loved him." He expected Belarus to go crazy, but she was silent."I loved him too." Russia look at her in shock. "You did?" "Yes... I should have been nicer to him. All I ever did was be mean to him, so i could get his attention. Thats why I am mean to you too." Belarus gets up and walks out of the room, but turned at the door and said, "Bye big brother, and im sorry.


	4. Russia finds him

Canada is probably dead, or is he...? "Sigh, i'm so pathetic." Canada has been hiding in an abandoned house for weeks, scared to show his face after he wrote his note. "They might not even care, i never was any help anyway. Im to scared to even kill myself... I miss Kuminjaro..." Tears start to form in Canada's eyes. "What have I done?"

The next day, Russia was taking a walk to think for a little. He soon sat down next to an old, abandoned house. He started to think about Canada and started to cry. "Canada... I miss you, i need you" Canada heard Russia outside of the house and jumped up about what he said. "Russia?" He ran to the window and saw him! "RUS-" The old house started to break under his weight and he starts to fall! "AHHHHH!" Russia see's whats happening. "Canada?! CANADA!" The wood and nails falls all around Canada and Russia runs to him! "Canada! Canada!" Canada is on the ground and a giant piece of wood falls on him. "Noooo! Canada!" When he gets to Canada, he is covered in wood, nails and blood, he is silent. "CANADA! NOOOO!" Tears and streaming down Russia's cheeks as he picked up Canada's body and hugged it, "Canada, wake up. Come on, wake up" HE started to tremble. "Wake up! I need you." He held him close. "I love you" He brought Canada close and kissed his cold lips. Just then France ran to then after he heard the the crash and stopped when he saw Canada and Russia. "Russia?! Canada?!


	5. Russia snaps

They find Canada and Russia in the debris. Russia holding Canada's body and crying. England rushes Canada to a hospital and Russia locked himself in his room. He hasn't said a word sense he found Canada. But one time, Russia forgot to lock the door and America walked in. "Hey dude, how you-" America stops when he sees Russia's room. The room is totally destroyed except for the bed, there are knifes and glass on the floor and blood covers the walls. Then he turns to see Russia on the bed. He is against the wall with his eyes closed, probably asleep, and his cloths are all ripped up and he is covered in cuts and blood. A giant knife is in his hands. "Oh my god..." He turns to leave, but Russia suddenly got up and grabbed him. He covered Americas mouth and pulled him back. He whispered in his ear, "Its your fault. You can't leave." America tried to scream thought Russia's hand, but it was just a muffled noise. Russia laughed as America cried. "Kolkolkolkolkol"


	6. Wait, he did what!

At the hospital

England turns to France, "It doesnt look good, he may not make it..." France grabs Englands shirt "He will make it! Cause if he dosent, u will die!" England pushes him away "Im doing the best I can!" France throws a book at England, "Well try harder!" France walks out of the room.

Later that day they held a world meeting, and they realized the Russia and America didnt show up. Germany gets up, "I'll go look for zem." He went to Americas room to find it empty, then he walks to Russias room. The door is unlocked and he walks in. He sees that the room is destroyed and looks around. Then he hears a muffled yell coming from the closet. He opens is and sees America tied up and covered in blood. "America!?" He unties America and he hugs him, "Thank you Germany" America starts to cry. "America, what happened?!" "Russia did this, he's gone crazy!" Germany gets up, "Where is he now?" America shakes his head,"I dont know... But we should leave, He may come back!" They run out of the room and they hear England screaming. They run to him and find him on the ground with blood coming out of his side, but hes still alive. America runs to him, "Oh my god! What happened?!" England tried to talk, "Russia..." They put England in a bed and tend to his cut. They see that Canada is no longer in his bed. Germany turns to America, "Russia must have took him, what is he trying to do?" America looks at him, "I dont know"


	7. The plan

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. MY COMPUTER WAS DOWN AND I JUST GOT IT FIXED. AND IM ON A WRITERS BLOCK SO THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE AS GOOD, SORRY. BUT I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT!

"EVERY ONE, WORLD MEETING. GET TO THE MEETING ROOM NOW!" Germany called a world meeting to tell everyone about Canada. Everyone has showed up, except Prussia. Germany gets up, "VERE ZA HELL IS PRUSSIA?!" England turns to him,"I dont know, but whats so important that everyone has to be here. Havent you noticed that Russia isnt here either?" Germany walks over to him, face red with frustration, " Do you want to know why Russia isnt here? He isnt here because, HE KIDNAPPED CANADA AND RAN OFF! Is that good enough for you?!" the room was silent, everyone with shocked looks on their faces. Germany starts again, "I have brought you all here because we need to form a group to find Canada and Russia. Iv got all the groupes figured out, England Sealand and France, America and China, Italy Japan and I, and Belarus Ukraine Lithuania Estonia and Lavita. Ok, now we will all go out an 5:00 tonite. So get ready"

Everyone met at 4:55 to be early, they didnt want to upset Germany. Ukraine's group was the first to be there. "Im glad Germany teamed us up" Belarus turned to her in frustration "Why is that?" Ukraine smiled, "Well we know Russia the best and I think we'll be the ones to find him" Lithuania spoke up, "I agree" Belarus turned to him and yelled, "WHO ASKED YOU?" Lithuania kept silent, So did the others.

Germany was 5 minuets late, "Sorry im late, i had to get some stuff" he dropped some guns. Japan looked at him in shock, "Mr. Germany, why would we need these?" Germany looked at him angrily. " We need these because Russia is dangerous when hes like this. You know what he is capable of doing to us." Japan was silent. Germany turned to the crowd of anxious countries, "Ok, you know the plan, go out and find them"


	8. Later that day

**KYAAAAA! I am sooooooo sorry i havent updated in forever! im in a terrible writers block with Rotting maple leaf and i forgot to update! if anyone has any ideas for Rotting maple leaf, please PM me! **

The first group to go out was Germanys group, they went by air. Germany flew the plane while Japan tried to calm Italy down, "Italy, calm down. You are perfectly safe." Italy yells, "I DONT WANT TO BE UP IN THE AIIIIIIIR!" Germany turned around and yelled at Italy, "ITALY! IF YOU DONT GET QUIET RIGHT NOW I WILL PUSH YOU OUT OF THE PLANE!" Italy kept quiet. Japan sighed and walked over to Germany," , what are we going to do when we find Russia and Canada?" Germany said nothing for a while, then shook his head,"I dont know"

America slamed his hand on the table to get his groups attention," Alright dudes, listen up! We need to find this dangerous thing and kill him!" China rolled his eyes,"You dont need to yell, im the only one here. And I think we should just go find him insted of you yelling your head off." America had a blank look on his face,"What?"

France, England and Sealand were on Sealand's "country". Sealand smiled,"Haha! I can now show you guys my country!" England rolled his eyes,"Ok, for one, this isnt a country, its a dock, and two, WE NEED TO GET TO WORK ON FINDING CANADA AND RUSSIA!" Sealand started to cry alittle and France turned to England,"Aww, common Iggy, let the kid show us his country", France winked and England blushed madly,"NO!"

Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia looked by foot. Ukraine turned to talk to them, but her biig boobs amde her fall from turning so fast. Estonia helped her up. When she got up, she spoke,"I think we should look in Brother Russias favorite spots,"She turned to Belarus,"Do you know one of them little sister?" Belarus gave Ukraine an evil smile,"You know I do" Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia just stood there.

Canada opens his eyes, he finds himself in a strange room. Then he sees Russia walk in,"Russia?" Russia smiled and rushed to him,"How are you feeling, my little sunflower?" Canada blushed when he said sunflower,"Im fine, where are we?" "This is my getaway home,"Russia said as he got up." We are gonna live here" Canada sat up, "Live here?! What about the others?!" Russia kept silent, then he spoke,"We dont need them, They made all of this happen in the first place."


	9. Rebel

**I am so sorry world! i haven't been able to get on internet and I'm doing this in class for you! T^T i love you all so mush and i will allow you to yell at me for this chapter only. Btw, this hurts to make. I'm now a RoChu shipper and I'm Russia, so Enjoy!**

Canada sat up and looked at Russia, "What do you mean they started this?!" Russia didn't say anything, he just looked down and sighed. Then he finally got up and walked over to Canada and said,"They made you do this. They could have treated you better..." Canada stood up and started to tremble,"No! I chose to do this. Its no ones fault but mine! And i want you to let me leave! What your doing isn't helping anyone!" Russia slapped Canada in the face and Canada fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Then he got up and tried to run, but Russia grabbed him and held him down. Canada struggled and started to yell. Russia's eyes also were full of tears. Then, out of no where, Russia kissed Canada. Canada stopped struggling and looked up at Russia. Then he pushed Russia off of him and backed away. Russia looked at him with hurt eyes, then they hardened and he shoved Canada into a room and locked the door. Canada banged on the door and yelled,"Russia! Let me out!" Russia looked at the door, then left, Canada still screaming.

**Sorry the chapter is so short. so please review and tell me what you think. Asta la Pasta!**


End file.
